


Smex

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The boys bang Noct.





	Smex

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “The bros triple team his highness in burdoir. However you spell that.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=2121#cmt2121).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis’ hole is still plenty loose and wet from having Gladiolus’ massive cock inside him—once he’s housed Gladiolus for the evening, he’s good to go with any subsequent man that wants a shot. It’s easy for Ignis to pick Noctis up and maneuver him down—Noctis sucks Ignis’ long, slender dick inside him without any trouble. He takes it right to the root, sitting down in Ignis’ lap and slumping there—he still feels heavy and sated. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get hard again, but his cock twitches against Ignis’ stomach at the way that Ignis shifts inside him. He loves the way that Ignis rubs against his walls. Ignis thumbs soothing circles against his hips and coos, “You’re being such a good boy, Noct.”

Noctis croons happily. He doesn’t have any more words. They’ve been fucked right out of him. He can hear the shuffling behind him as Prompto tries to make it work. His knees slot under Ignis’, his trim chest pressing up against Noctis’ sweaty back. He can feel Prompto’s hard cock sliding between his cheeks. He moans, because he wants Prompto in him too—he wants _all_ of them, fucking him all at once, over and over again. He couldn’t ask for a more loyal entourage, or a hotter one. 

Prompto still asks nicely, “Can I put my dick in you, Noct?” He comes off so sweet, so cute—he probably would hang back, albeit incredibly sad and disappointed, if Noctis told him _no._ But Noctis could never do that. He loves his little sunshine flower every bit as much as his suave advisor and beefcake shield. He nods, and Ignis wordlessly helps Prompto get in place. Noctis’ hips are lifted up by the pair of them, Ignis’ cock sliding halfway out, and Prompto’s crowning head nudges at his entrance alongside it. Breath hitching, Prompto mumbles, “Will it fit...?”

Ignis hums, “Mhm. You’d be surprised what our prince can take when he’s feeling generous.” Noctis can feel Prompto shiver. Noctis glows with pride. He can pretty much do anything any of them have ever dreamed of, at least when it comes to the bedroom. Having three different lovers has given him plenty of practice. And then there are his own interests to explore, most of which revolve around being a lazy doll that lets his three best friends fuck him stupid at every chance they get. He doesn’t have to do anything—he just sits back and lets them strip him down, play with his naked body, and serve him round after round of exquisite pleasure. Noctis rolls his head back and tries to kiss Prompto’s cheek to show how much he wants it. Prompto grins and kisses him better. 

Then he’s being brought down onto both Prompto and Ignis’ hard shafts at once, and it’s all he can do not to scream. He’s already cried himself hoarse. He sinks down, bit by bit, until they’re both balls deep and shallowly thrusting into him. He _loves_ it.

He sees Gladiolus sitting down next to them, still naked and sweaty, his cock limp against his thigh. It’s huge even when it’s spent. Noctis eyes it with a sense of longing as he’s bounced up and down on two others. Then he decides he absolutely _needs_ to have all three of them at once, and he squirms sideways, bending down around Ignis. Ignis grunts, “Noct—” and tries to push him back up, but Noctis does what he wants. He buries his face in Gladiolus’ lap and breathes in the thick musk and stench of _sex_. Gladiolus groans appreciatively.

It doesn’t matter if Gladiolus has already been inside of him—that first round had a condom anyway, before Noctis convinced them all it was totally unnecessary and he _wanted_ to be coated in their cum. There’s still a faint scent of latex. There’s more sweat and a general smell that tells him Gladiolus’ cock isn’t exactly clean. Noctis doesn’t care. He nuzzles into it anyway, wetly mouthing at the shaft and curling his tongue against the head. He feels one of Gladiolus’ meaty hands drop into his hair, careful fingers brushing back through it as he plays with Gladiolus’ crotch. Ignis and Prompto keep fucking him right through it, which makes it impossible to concentrate, so Noctis just languidly licks and sucks and kisses it as he’s jostled back and forth. All three of them have their hands all over him, and they mumble the occasional praise around garbled versions of his name. Soon Gladiolus’ dick is stiffening up again, and Noctis happily sucks the head in hopes of precum. Somewhere above him, Prompto gasps, “Guys, I’m... getting close...”

“Good,” Ignis smoothly tells him. “I’m sure Noctis would like you to come in him several times.”

Noctis moans his approval. He’d clench around Prompto’s cock, and Ignis’, but he doesn’t have any strength left from the waist down. He can’t do a thing with his body except let them fuck it. Gladiolus joins in, snorting, “Pretty insatiable for a lazy ass...”

Noctis grunts and playfully nips at Gladiolus’ sac, nowhere near hard enough to hurt. More just grazing it. Then he sucks it into his mouth and rolls it around his tongue while Prompto starts fucking him faster. Ignis is forced to keep up. Noctis is rock-hard between them. Someone’s hand wriggles under to touch him, and one stroke is all it takes. Noctis whines brokenly and splatters Ignis’ thighs. 

Ignis chuckles, “Dirty boy,” and the three of them keep right on fucking him.


End file.
